


Study Buddy

by Aokiseki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kise, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aokiseki/pseuds/Aokiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to his place to study. That's what he told himself repeatedly as he walked to Aomine's home after school.<br/>Or Kise asks stupid questions and Aomine knows the perfect answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddy

He came to his place to study. That's what he told himself repeatedly as he walked to Aomine's home after school. 

They had been studying together for a while now. One day in middle school they were assigned together for a group project and ever since then, they have been meeting each other every tuesday evening. Unfortunately, Kise had accidentally fallen in love with his study buddy and he still hadn't figured out what the hell he was going to do about this problem. He had questioned his sexuality before but when he met Aomine Daiki he knew for sure he wanted him and he knew he was going to do all he could to make it work. Yet he still didn't know how to tell the guy.

So he pretended for two years that he didn't feel something for his current best friend and everything was alright. They would just study together and go to school and go on not-dates to a restaurant or whatever, yet there was still something he was curious about and he was dying to get an answer to. He vowed to himself that today was the day he would ask the blue haired athlete the question he was wondering about for most of his life.

"Is your mom gone?"

"Hmm?"

Kise blew his hair out of his face as he stared at the uninterested face of his unrequited love. 

"Are we... you know... alone here?"

"Yeah my mom went out 15 minutes ago. Around the time you got here. What are you playing at, Ryouta?"

Kise didn't answer the question as he was fidgeting on the bed before getting back to his history book. Aomine sighed but decided not to pry. They were quietly studying for a few minutes until Kise gathered his courage and tried again.

"Can I... Can I ask you something?"

"Okay I knew there was something that got you all antsy and nervous. Spit it out." Aomine said, closing his books because he felt that they wouldn't get back to studying any time soon.

"Do you promise not to laugh?"

"Is it something serious?" Aomine now sat up on the bed, his interest piqued. 

"I- I don't know." Kise said shyly, hiding his face behind his book. 

"I promise." Aomine responded immediately. "Now ask me." 

The demanding tone in his voice made Kise feel like he stepped onto a roller coaster and couldn't get off. He felt like he couldn't back down now and he liked giving up all control over the situation. 

"I've always wondered... What it would feel like kissing- kissing a boy."

Aomine raised an eyebrow at this unusual turn of events before contemplating his answer.

"Dunno, same as with girls I guess."

"No I- I don't think so. I've always wanted to... y'know..." He gestured and continued with a small voice "... try... it..."

The silence that followed was deafening and Kise really regretted saying anything at this point. He basically came out to his best friend and he was afraid of his reaction. They'd never talked about this subject before so he didn't know how he'd feel about homosexuality or his friend asking him these weird questions about it. He bit his lip, looking down at the mattress. 

"And you're telling me this because...?" Aomine asked, already feeling what kise was hinting at.

Kise watched him speechless, cheeks flushing red, before closing his mouth and shaking his head. "Nevermind. Forget what I said." 

"No." Aomine interrupted as he scooted closer, shoving his books to the side of his bed. 

"Want me to do this?" He asked before cupping kise's cheek and pulling him closer to his open mouth. 

Kise gasped, closing his eyes as he felt Aomine pulling him closer and closer...

"Wow you really do want me to kiss you?" 

Kise’s eyes flew open and he jerked away when he heard the boy's voice, feeling caught in the moment. This was just a test. A test and he was so stupid to believe Aomine actually wanted to kiss him. A cold feeling went through his body because he might lose his best friend thanks to this stupid crush. 

"I said forget it!" Kise suddenly yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Stupid Aominecchi, I hate you!" 

He got up, shoving his books into his back angrily. "I'm leaving, don't worry about me." 

"Kise wait-"

Kise didn't want to hear whatever Aomine wanted to say because he would probably be disgusted so he tried to leave as fast as possible. This was a mistake. He should've never asked him. God dammit why did he have to be so curious.

A hand grabbed his arm as he tried to leave and before he knew it he was smashed against the wall next to the bedroom door. 

"Ryouta..." Aomine growled, pushing Kise's hands above his head while towering over him. 

Trapped. He felt trapped underneath the tall basketball player who seemed to come closer again. 

"Quit playing with my feelings, Aominecchi!" Kise yelled trying to break free from the iron grip he had on his wrists. Aomine stopped moving closer.

"Your feelings? Do you...? Kise, do you like me?" 

"And so what if I do?" He shouted. "It's not like I'm expecting anything from you! I'll understand it if you never want to see me again and if you're disgusted with me then-"

Aomine rolled his eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips against Kise's soft, pliant ones. The hand that was holding his arm up against the wall moved to Kise's neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. The other moved Kise's hand to his hip. Putting them in a steady position. 

Aomine licked into the boy's mouth, hearing him moan softly against his lips. Rosy cheeks came into vision as Aomine opened his eyes and broke off the kiss. 

"Why..." Kise started, but Aomine cut him off. 

"Let's move to my bed." He whispered as he brought their hips together, making Kise shiver visibly from excitement.

He didn't know what the hell Aomine was doing or why he suddenly got so aroused but he couldn't say he didn't like it. In fact, he actually loved it and let aomine lead him slowly to the dark queen sized bed. 

Kise's head hit the pillow while Aomine roamed his hands all over his body, completely mapping out every piece of skin the boy got his hands on. Kise's hips involuntarily bucked up as Aomine's fingers accidentally brushed against his crotch. Or incidentally, he didn't really care. 

He knew they were moving too fast and that Aomine still hadn't given him a proper response to his confession but was on the other hand desperate to continue their little exploration. 

Aomine took off his shirt, once again towering above him. Kise whimpered when he saw his friend’s trained, muscled body. Of course he’d seen him naked before but that was in an entirely different context! 

“Shit Kise, y’know, I always thought I liked women, but god…” he breathed. “There are some dirty things I’d like to do to you right now.” Aomine muttered as he ravished Kise’s neck with bites, licks and kisses that were on the verge of sucking.

The blond tried to bite back the moan that threatened to spill from his lips, but he didn’t succeed. He had dreamed about this moment ever since he came to terms with the crush he had on his best friend, but he never thought that he would actually achieve his goal. This had always been a fantasy, a dream, something that was distant and unattainable. But here he was, lying on Aomine’s bed with his legs spread open, waiting for his friend to take his virginity. 

Aomine removed his own jeans and boxers in one swift move, freeing a large erection from his constricting pants. 

Kise swallowed, staring with wide eyes at the impressive length. He was a gay teenage boy, of course he’d know how this would work but that didn’t mean he wasn’t extremely nervous of what was coming.

“Is this okay?” Aomine asked because he wanted to confirm that what they were about to do was alright with Kise. This wasn’t something that friends do on a regular basis. Well, he wondered if they could do this on a regular basis. But that’d mean he wanted to be in a relationship with Kise and he wasn’t ready to admit that yet. Of course he wanted to be with the boy forever and kissing him, spoiling him and fucking him didn't seem such a bad idea, but he'd never been in a serious relationship before. 

He shook his head to get away from these thoughts. He decided to think about these things tomorrow because right now it was his duty to make his friend feel good.

After removing Kise's shorts and boxers, he rummaged through the bedside table drawer only to fish out one bottle of lube and a condom. He hoped Kise wouldn't ask why he had them in the first place.

"Turn around." He growled, as he unscrewed the cap of the bottle after rolling on the condom. 

Kise did exactly as he was told, but was muttering some objections.

"Why do I have to be on my arms and knees?"

"Because I've heard it's less painful the first time you do it this way, trust me."

Kise nodded as he was being manhandled into the right position. On his knees, face flat against the mattress and ass up in the air.

The moment a lubed up finger entered him, all he could do was gasp. This feeling was so much more intense when someone else was doing it for you. 

After a minute or so he needed more. Pushing back against Aomine's finger he was begging for another one. He needed to be filled completely and this wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"Are you ready?" Aomine questioned as he rubbed his cock against Kise's throbbing ass. 

Kise nodded desperately. He needed this so badly he could cry. He never knew that he could be so lewd, that's a side of him he'd never seen before. Aomine kept teasing him, rubbing his hard on against his ass, sometimes almost slipping in and it was driving Kise crazy. 

"Please, Aominecchi, please I need you to fuck me." He yelled desperately.

"Oh my, Ryouta. You were so shy at first, look at you now." he purred.

And then he pushed in.

Kise felt like he was being torn apart, but the pain felt good in combination with the calloused, strong hand stroking his dick. Aomine pushed in deeper until he was fully seated and buried completely in Kise’s ass. And then he started moving.

It was ecstasy in it’s purest form and mind blowing to say the least. “More” was the only thing Kise could think about as he felt his hole stretch even wider while being fucked by his best friend. 

Kise couldn’t hold back his screams anymore as he was being completely devoured by Aomine. He’d never thought it’d feel this good and. He felt Aomine’s breath tickle his neck and wondered what kind of expression he was making right now. 

He heard a grunt and then felt a hand pushing his legs further apart and another hand pulling his ass higher up into in the air. 

“No, Aominecchi, stop I-”

"Hah? Don't pretend you didn't want this you asked if my mother was gone. You were planning this." Aomine said hitting his prostate with accuracy after every sentence. Kise moaned, the stimulation almost too much to bear.

“Aaahhh hmmn no I mean, stop. I wanna see your face while we… do it.”

For a moment, Aomine stopped thrusting into him as he contemplated the idea. Then he pulled out for a few seconds, which made Kise shudder in pleasure, rolled the blond over on his back and pushed his legs up.

“Wrap your legs around my waist, honey. We’re in for a wild ride.” he said while grinning from ear to ear.

Kise glared at him, but still did as he was told and soon felt the familiar, hot burn again he knew he would never forget. Stars danced across his eyelids as he was being fucked into oblivion and his heart was pounding so fast he thought he’d die. 

Aomine came first, speeding up his thrusts and releasing his load into the condom while pressing his nails into Kise’s shoulders. He rode out his orgasm, but noticed that Kise hadn’t come yet so he did the only thing he knew would work. 

Dirty talk.

“Come for me, Ryouta. Come for me and I’ll reward you for being a good boy.” He whispered in his friend’s ear while jerking him off.

The blond whimpered as he felt his orgasm approaching. He might have a fetish for being praised and he was totally okay with that. 

“I’ll blow you tomorrow, Kise. On the roof during lunch break I’m going to suck your cock and you’re going to try your best not to let anyone hear your moans, but I’ll make it impossible for you. You will come in my mouth and I will drink every last drop-”

Kise came, arching his back and moaning his friend’s name over and over again until there was only bliss and contentment left. He fell back on the mattress completely exhausted but satisfied. He was also slightly concerned because he just fucked his best friend and he knew they could never go back to being just friends. Well, at least he couldn’t.

“Aominecchi…” He started as Aomine peeled his condom off and threw it lazily in the garbage can. 

“Hmmm?” his friend responded, inspecting the bite marks in his shoulder that Kise gave him when he climaxed. 

“Do you… what does this mean? I don’t want to be presumptuous but are we, you know…” He gestured. “... dating?”

Aomine frowned. “We’ll find out. I’ll have to think about this for a while, but I’m sure we can work it out. Y’know, we always do.” He bumped his fist against Kise’s chest. 

“But… I wouldn’t be against the idea of us… dating. I mean, you are a handsome guy and you’re my best friend. It’d be a privilege.” 

And that was the first time Kise saw his best friend blush. He leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Aomine’s rosy cheek. 

“Don’t worry.” He said. “I’ll wait for you.”


End file.
